Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match
Japanese title: イナズマイレブン超次元ドリームマッチ Japan release date: June 13, 2014 DVD release date: October 22, 2014 ---- Info The movie aired on June 13th 2014 in theaters. This is the fourth movie of the Inazuma Eleven universe. The DVD version of the movie was released on October 22, 2014. Summary The movie opens up with Endou Mamoru running towards the Holy Road Stadium while thinking he was the first there but suddenly Matsukaze Tenma appears who was really the first one there. Waiting for the others, they fall asleep inside their locker room with Tsurugi Kyousuke, Afuro Terumi, Shuu, Shindou Takuto, Kidou Yuuto, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kirino Ranmaru, Nanobana Kinako, Endou Kanon, Kino Aki and Sorano Aoi looking at them and commenting they were probably practicing early. They are missing one more person who shows up a bit after Tenma and Endou wake up. In the next scene, the stadion is seen from above filled with fans who are excited about this famous match and commentators start to announce members of Inazuma Best Eleven. After that, Inazuma Battle Eleven appear through a purple beam of light from sky and commentators then start to announce their lineup with Best Eleven and Battle Eleven talking to each other. Best Eleven starts the kick-off and, Tsurugi uses Bicycle Sword but it's deflected by Desarm's Drill Smasher. Battle Eleven attacks back with SARU using Shellbit Burst but it's blocked by Endou's God Hand. Soon after that, Shindou uses Kami no Takuto FI and the ball ends up by Tenma who uses Soyokaze Step to pass Fudou Akio. Tenma then passes the ball to Aphrodi who uses The Birth with Shuu, breaking through Desarm's Drill Smasher and scoring the first goal for Best Eleven. Heated battle is between both teams, Beta gets the ball and shoots but Kinako uses Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi and stops the shoot. Fei Rune then steals the ball back and passes it to Hakuryuu who uses White Hurricane, breaking through Endou's God Hand and tying the score. The first half ends with that goal and the players refresh themselves during the half time with Best Eleven talking to each other about their opponents. Second half starts with Battle Eleven on the offense. Gran uses Ryuusei Blade and Kinako tries to block it with Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi but Ryuusei Blade was able to break through it. Endou barely manages to save it by punching the ball but Matatagi Hayato receives the ball and uses Parkour Attack, scoring the second goal for Battle Eleven. After that second goal, Battle Eleven switches Desarm for Rococo Urupa. After stealing the ball back, Kirino and Kazemaru move up and Fudou thinks that they are going to do Honoo no Kazamidori but the ball is passed to Gouenji who uses Bakunetsu Screw. However, it's blocked by Rococo's God Hand X and he passes the ball to Zanark Avalonic. Zanark starts to play aggressively and shoots without using any hissatsu. Endou moves up, leaving the goal empty and surprising the GO trio, and uses Megaton Head to stop Zanark's shoot. After blocking the shoot, Best Eleven switches Shuu with Kanon. With Kanon joining the team, Best Eleven easily brings the ball up with Battle Eleven having a hard time to stop them. The ball ends up with Tenma, dribbling towards the goal, and uses Arashi Tatsumaki Hurricane, scoring the second goal for Best Eleven and tying the score 2-2. Battle Eleven is on the offense again and Fudou uses Koutei Penguin 2gou with Hakyruu and Baddap Sleed but it's blocked by Endou's Majin The Hand. Getting the ball back, Best Eleven starts their counterattack with Tenma using Soyokaze Step to pass Bitway Ozrock. Tenma then passes the ball to Gouenji who uses Fire Tornado DD with Tsurugi. Rococo tries to stop the combination hissatsu with God Hand X but it's broken and Best Eleven scores the third and winning goal. With Best Eleven scoring the winning goal, the match ends and Tenma says to Endou that it was a really nice match with Endou agreeing. He then comments that they should do something like this again and Endou agrees as well with Shindou commenting that they never know when to quit. Endou and Tenma give the others a speech and after the match, they both are seen practicing. They both then yell "let's play soccer" while continuing their practice. Hissatsu/Tactics used Hissatsu * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Tactics *' Kami no Takuto FI' Trailer First trailer Trivia *The uniforms Inazuma Best Eleven and Inazuma Battle Eleven are a lot like those of Raimon and Teikoku to resemble the first match in the entire series except their logo has a number 5 on it instead of their school names. *Inazuma Battle Eleven arrived to the stadium by appearing through a purple beam of light which could relate to either Aliea Academy or even Baddap using the future transport. *This movie was only shown at theaters from the 13th of June till the 26th of June. *There were 2 moves that were mentioned but were never used in the match: Honoo no Kazamidori and Great Max na Ore. See also *Official website Navigation Category:Movies